The present invention relates to techniques for controlling remote apparatus through communications networks such as LAN.
There is known a technique (for example, JP-A-2002-218566) in which IP addresses are assigned to household appliances, and the user calls the IP addresses of the household appliances through a communications network and remotely controls the household appliances.